Andres Bonifacio-class frigate
|module2= |Ship beam= |Ship draft= |Ship power= |Ship propulsion=2 × Fairbanks Morse 38D Diesel Engines |Ship speed=18.2 knots (maximum) |Ship range=8,000 nmi at |Ship sensors=* Sperry AN/SPS-53 Surface Search Radar''Jane's Fighting Ships 1982-1983'' * Westinghouse AN/SPS-29D Air Search Radar * Mk.26 Mod.1 Fire Control System * Mk.52 Mod.3 Gun Director |Ship armament=* 1 × 5"/38 caliber gun dual purpose gun * 2 × Mk.1 Twin Bofors 40 mm gun * 2 × Single Bofors 40 mm gun * 4 × Twin Oerlikon 20 mm cannon * 4 × M2 Browning 50 caliber general purpose machine guns * 2 × 81 mm Mortars |Ship aircraft=MBB Bo 105 Helicopter |Ship aircraft facilities=Helipad }} }} The Andres Bonifacio class is a ship class of four frigates that served with the Philippine Navy from 1976 to the mid-1990s. These ships were formerly used by the US Navy as ''Barnegat''-class small seaplane tenders and by the US Coast Guard as ''Casco'' class weather heavy endurance cutters. Under the Philippine Navy, the four vessels have undergone upgrades and modification, and were categorized as frigates. During their time, they were considered as the largest Philippine Navy combat ships of her time. History The Barnegat class small seaplane tenders also served in the US Coast Guard as the Casco class cutters. These were actually quite interesting little ships, but they get overlooked. The only class of purpose-built small seaplane tenders in the US Navy, they were designed to operate out of small harbors and atolls and had a shallow draft. The fact that the class was very seaworthy, had good habitability, and long range made them well suited to ocean-station duty. Fast, heavily armed and exceptionally versatile, they served in a wide variety of roles during and after WWII.GlobalSecurity.org.AVP-10 Barnegat Seven units were provided by the US Government to the South Vietnamese Navy between 1970 and 1972. On 29 April 1975, with the South Vietnamese government collapsing and North Vietnamese troops entering Saigon; six of the seven ships set sail and later made a rendezvous at Son Island, the last remaining morsel of free South Vietnam. They remained at anchor until 2 May, when they set sail for Subic Bay, still flying the South Vietnamese flag. Once they arrived in the Philippines, they presented a slight legal dilemma to the USN as in theory they should have reverted to the new “provisional government” in the former South Vietnam. Eventually it was decided that since the United States did not recognize that government, they were nobody’s property, and were sold to the Philippine navy in 1976 to spare the US government from the expense of having to move them out of Subic Bay for disposal. All were in poor condition, the last pair so much that they were beyond economic restoration. In 1979, the entire aft deck on the remaining four was replaced by a helipad for one Bo-105 helicopter, and a 3’3” tub for a displaced aft 40mm mount was added. Final radar fit was AN/SPS-53, AN/SPS-29, and Mk26.''Harpoon Database Encyclopedia AVP-10 Barnegat class Technical Details There were changes made to the ''Andres Bonifacio class as compared to their original design during its service with the US Navy, US Coast Guard and the Republic of Vietnam Navy. The ships were passed to the Philippine Navy with fewer weapons on-board and old surface search radars, and these were addressed later on by the Philippine Navy through modernization programs, including the addition of a helicopter landing pad in 1979. The single Mk. 12 5-inch/38-caliber (127 mm) gun was Andres Bonifacio s primary weapon. It was mounted in a Mark 30 Mod 0 enclosed base ring and had a range of up to yards. The gun was a dual-purpose type, capable of both antisurface and antiair warfare. She also carried a two twin Mk. 1 Bofors 40mm L/60 anti-aircraft guns and two single Bofors 40mm L/60 anti-aircraft guns, four twin 20mm Oerlikon cannons, four M2 Browning .50-caliber (12.7-mm) general-purpose machine guns, and two 81mm mortars.DLSU N-ROTC Office. Naming and Code Designation of PN Vessels. Radar system installed include the Sperry AN/SPS-53 Surface Search & Navigation Radar replacing the previously installed AN/SPS-23, while retaining both the AN/SPS-29D Air Search Radar and Mk.26 Mod.1 Fire Control Radar System. Hatch and Kirk, Inc, added a helicopter deck aft in 1979.''Philippine Naval Forces News Bulletin Naval News Bulletin # 1. Although the ship had no permanently assigned aircraft and could provide no servicing for visiting helicopters, the helicopter deck could accommodate a visiting MBB Bo 105C helicopter, used by the Philippine Navy for utility, scout, and maritime patrol purposes. The ship was powered by two Fairbanks-Morse 38D diesel engines with a combined power of around 6,200 brake horsepower (4.63 megawatts) driving two propellers. The main engines could propel the 1,766-ton displacement (standard load) ship at a maximum speed of around . The ship had a maximum range of at an economical speed of . The Philippine Navy made plans were made to upgrade the entire ship class with new radar systems and the BGM-84 Harpoon long-range anti-ship cruise missile, but this did not materialize due to the worsening political and economic crisis in the Republic of the Philippines in the mid-1980s. Ships in Class Gallery File:LT-510 Subic.jpg|BRP ''Andres Bonifacio together with BRP Samar del Norte docked in Subic Bay right after the eruption of Mount Pinatubo in March 1991. References External links * Philippine Navy Official website * Philippine Fleet Official Website * Philippine Defense Forum * NavSource Online: Service Ship Photo Archive * Hazegray World Navies Today: Philippines * Naming and Code Designation of PN Ships Category:Ships of the Philippine Navy